


Only Skin Deep

by Caeseria



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bad Friends, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Rough Sex, journey west, sex in a temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo is not convinced his youkai mark is simply graffiti on the temple of his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genkisakka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkisakka/gifts).



 

Tibet. Gojyo hadn’t expected they’d make it this far into the journey. Putting aside all the fucking annoying bullshit like hordes of youkai, semi-starvation, infrequent bathing and nearly getting killed by that mad fuck, Ukoku, the journey thus far had been…interesting.

 Gojyo stretched his legs out and lit a cigarette, glancing toward the front as Hakkai drove. He directed Jeep with care along the narrow road, hands at two and ten, back ramrod straight in the seat. In another life, Hakkai would have made an excellent driving instructor, Gojyo thought. On the other hand, maybe not; he been unfortunate enough to witness Hakkai’s sudden bouts of suicidal driving, like that time he’d driven them off the side of that mountain in their rush to pick up Sanzo. That had been right before they’d had the fight with Ukoku. Good times.

 “Canya not blow smoke in my face, ya stupid-ass kappa?” Goku flailed his arms at Gojyo.

 “Can’t breathe butt-monkey?” Gojyo inhaled deeply and released the smoke in Goku’s direction. “Don’t like sharing an indirect kiss with a good _friend_?”

 “Ewwww, I’m gonna barf. Sanzo, swap places with me! I wanna sit in the front!”

 Gojyo watched with interest as Sanzo’s shoulders seemed to tighten. It was like the calm before a storm, which was just about to –

 “I am going to murder _EVERYONE_ in this Jeep unless you all keep quiet!” Sanzo bellowed. “I swear to the gods, Gojyo, if I have to turn around and beat your sorry ass you’re going to regret it.”

 Gojyo smirked, knowing Sanzo was watching him in the side mirror. He winked for good measure. “Ah, Sanzo-sama, I might enjoy it just a little too much.”

 “Ahahaha, everyone settle down, please. We’re coming up on the bridge and it would be very unfortunate if the driver was distracted, don’t you think?”

 “Fuck, Hakkai. What are you babbling about?” Sanzo ground out.

 “The bridge.” Hakkai pointed to the left, just near where the hills started to rise up toward the mountains. “At least it’s still here.” Hakkai sounded relieved in a sort of uptight way, which Gojyo knew (due to long experience!) meant that Hakkai had been worrying about this for probably the last forty miles. Or more.

 “I did wonder if the map was going to be accurate,” Hakkai continued, “since the Minus Wave seems to have been randomly rearranging the landscape. It was hard enough before to get a decent map back in China, and now…well, it’s almost impossible to guess what one is going to be confronted with next.”

 “Hn.” Sanzo’s shoulders relaxed and Gojyo watched as he settled himself back in the passenger seat. Gojyo didn’t know how Hakkai did it, but it was like watching a master calm a flighty animal with just a few words. But then Hakkai had always been the peacemaker, the reproving parent. Gojyo would bet money the sadistic bastard enjoyed playing his role just as much as he and Goku enjoyed trying to give Sanzo an aneurism with their bickering.

 “My, my, everyone is talkative today.” That was another thing Hakkai was good at. Sarcasm.

 What Gojyo had thought had been the distant flapping of birds’ wings grew louder as the road turned toward the bridge; now he could see that the noise was, in fact, the snapping of hundreds of strings of prayer flags, wound around the structure of the bridge Hakkai had mentioned. A cold wind raced across the open grassland with no trees or buildings to slow it down, tearing at the multi-colored flags, making the burner on the end of Gojyo’s cigarette flare red and hot and sending sparks toward Goku.

 “Motherfu –“ Goku swore, the end of the curse word lost to the winds.  “Watch where the hell you’re flicking your ashes!”

 Gojyo ducked his head down and smirked. Mission _Annoy the Stupid Monkey_ was complete; he could relax now and watch Goku sulk like the champion he was. He flicked the butt out of the side of the jeep and watched as the mountains drew ever closer to them.

 It took another ten minutes before Jeep’s front wheels touched the wooden boards that made up the bridge. It was a large bridge, bigger than Gojyo would have thought. The flood plain they’d been driving on was miles wide, with no sign of civilization. Why the hell would anyone build such a giant bridge for no good reason when a smaller one would do? _Maybe this is another one of Hakkai’s missing towns,_ he thought. It was sort of creepy, thinking they were driving along a road which may have once, before the Minus Wave, been part of a bustling town. What had happened to all the people when the town vanished?

 The bridge creaked ominously, putting a stop to Gojyo’s train of thought. Hakkai stood on the brakes, and the bridge swung beneath them.

 “Er, Hakkai, maybe breaking violently isn’t such a good idea?”

 “Thank you for the input, Gojyo. I will keep it under advisement.” Hakkai’s voice sounded a bit strained. Not. Good.

 Jeep began to move again, although at a much slower pace. Time seemed to slow indefinitely, until Gojyo was sure they were never going to make it across the rushing river. Twenty feet from the end, Hakkai jammed his foot on the accelerator and they shot forward. Gojyo couldn’t even scream; he was pretty sure he was going to shit his pants. He still hadn’t lived down that time when he’d had altitude sickness and Goku had nicknamed him the diarrheic kappa. He totally did not want to revisit that, _ever_.

 There was squeal as Jeep’s tires bit into the gravel on the other side of the bridge. Gojyo let out a shaky breath of relief. Hakkai had just taken about ten years off of his life, he reckoned. Goku was looking a bit green about the ears too and Sanzo was radiating disapproval that he would no doubt share with Hakkai in private at some point later. _Now that’s a conversation I wouldn’t mind witnessing. Fireworks and all_.

 The road turned to the right and they began the climb into the mountains. Almost immediately the road began to get steeper as they wound their way through the foothills. Scrubby grass poked out of the ground that seemed to be littered with rock. A couple of sheep watched them pass, one letting out a mournful bleat that made the hairs on the back of Gojyo’s neck stand up.

 “We should congratulate ourselves,” Hakkai said. “It seems we are two for two.”

 A couple of seconds passed in silence. “Okay, I’ll be the one to bite,” Gojyo said. “Why are we two for two? Two what?”

 Hakkai pointed to the left and upward. “I think I saw our destination for this evening. The map suggested there was a monastery at the top of this mountain. The road should take us right to it. I’m pleased to see the Minus Wave hasn’t destroyed everything.”

 A couple of turns later and Hakkai bought Jeep to a halt. The road, for what it was worth, ended sharply at a set of wide stairs that continued up the mountain.

 “You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Sanzo muttered.

 “Well you know, there’s a saying for that,” Gojyo replied, climbing out of Jeep. “ _’There’s no glory for a lazy person, however good looking_ ’.”

 “What the fuck are you trying to say, bastard? And don’t quote scripture at me.”

 “Now everyone, can I have your attention?” Hakkai was clearly off on one of his tour-guide bents, clapping his hands together to get their attention. “We’re going to have to carry our bags up the path, so let’s move quickly shall we?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gojyo could feel something was wrong before they even reached the monastery proper. They should have heard something by now, even it was just the general murmur of living people moving around and conversing. Shit, even monks had to stop praying and actually talk sometimes. The biggest tipoff was the smell of old fires; a damp, wet smell that drifted to them on the winds.   When they reached the summit, the destruction was apparent. Part of the white enclosure wall had fallen inward, and the ground was littered with rubble and burnt timber.

 Everyone paused for a moment to survey the scene, an unspoken and silent regrouping. Gojyo felt jumpy; whether it was the altitude or the possibility that they might have to shortly fight for their lives was unclear, but he felt that subtle shift into battle mode. The invisible link he had with his shakajou seemed to become stronger, as it always did right before a fight, and Gojyo knew with just a twitch of his hand he’d be able to call it forth. He watched as the others subtly adjusted their stance, going from a bickering happy family to war-ready in a moment.

 Hakkai turned back to address everyone. “Well, shall we?”

 “Let’s go kick some youkai butt!” Goku bounded through the wall, with Sanzo and Hakkai following.

 Gojyo put one booted foot on the lower course of the crumbling wall and stepped into the courtyard. To either side of him stood the remains of a wooden porch that had, at one point, run around the entire enclosure. Now its brightly colored red paint was blackened in places, echoes of fire damage, and some of the roof tiles were missing. The section of porch that had fallen when this part of the wall had been destroyed lay at his feet in fragments and he stepped over these, expecting to be ambushed.

 Instead, eerie silence greeted him. “What the fuck?”

 “Not how I would have phrased it, Gojyo, but still, the sentiment is the same.” Hakkai stepped over a broken sculpture, which looked pretty damn grotesque to Gojyo. It looked like some sort of winged, flying dragon thing. A similar one was still attached to the porch and Gojyo reckoned that maybe it was supposed to be some sort of protective spirit.

 “Gojyo?”

 “Eh?”

 “I was just explaining that Sanzo and Goku have gone inside the temple, but that there appears to be no sign of any youkai.” Hakkai looked concerned. “Are you all right?”

 “Yeah, I’m fine. Just feel a bit jittery. This place has me on edge is all.” As Gojyo spoke the words, he realized the truth of them. This place did have him on edge. He’d been jumpy right from when they crossed the bridge – actually, maybe from before that.

 “Is it your tattoo?”

  _Huh. Now wouldn’t that be something_. “You think I’m gonna go all youkai on your ass, Hakkai?” Gojyo laughed but it sounded forced.

 “I’m sure I can handle it if you do,” Hakkai replied.

  _Well, fuck_. “You really think I’m gonna lose it, don’t you?” Gojyo felt his hand curling into a fist. This was a way more serious conversation than he’d expected to be having right now.

 “Gojyo, we should probably talk about this sooner rather than later, don’t you think? Sanzo handled the whole situation badly a few weeks back and – “

 “Handled it _badly_?” Gojyo felt spitting mad suddenly. “Sanzo – “

 “Oi! Sanzo says to get in here now!” Goku seemed to pop out from a set of doors to the north of the courtyard. “The whole place is empty and he says we can stay the night!”

 “Ah, shall we go in then?” Hakkai looked sheepish. “Gojyo, I don’t mean that I don’t think you can deal with this. I just think we should probably talk this through. All of us.”

 “You mean Sanzo gets to shout at everyone? No thanks.” Gojyo consciously made an effort to relax, to push down the red rage that seemed to be trying to win him over. “Sanzo Houshi-sama wishes us to go inside. Wouldn’t want to disappoint him now, would we?”

 “Gojyo!”

 “Later, Hakkai. Later, okay?”

 Gojyo waved and walked toward the entrance, following the sound of Goku’s voice.

  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

The décor was starting to give Gojyo a headache. As he moved away from the main entrance hall, he encountered a riot of red and gold interspersed with green and even blue: it was on the pillars, the walls, the coffered ceilings, making the space close in around him. He followed the corridor around and to the right, noting that the passageway seemed to run around the main sanctuary; in fact, if he followed it far enough, it would probably take him back to where he started. _Monks and their fucking sense of divine order,_ he groused to himself. Even his Exalted Pissiness seemed to like order, although Gojyo was glad Sanzo had removed most of the stick out of his ass by this point in the journey.

 As he walked, Gojyo looked into a number of the smalls rooms that were off the corridor. These were more sparsely decorated and most of them contained a raised sleeping space. Bedrooms for the monks, then. Some of the rooms showed recent signs of occupancy; a thin blanket on the bed, the remains of a broken cup, a pool of liquid on the wooden floor. Gojyo chose not to look closer; he didn’t want to know if the liquid was spilled tea or blood. This place might be holy, but it was dead. Something bad had happened here recently and the air still reverberated with the echo of violence. You didn’t need bodies to guess the rest, at least not in his experience.

 The corridor took another right turn and there was only one set of double doors, halfway down. Gojyo pushed the left-hand door open just enough to slip inside. This room was untouched; no sign of occupation at all. Two rows of red painted pillars marched in even spacing toward the back of the room, where a row of clerestory windows let in the weak evening sun. Every flat surface was covered with thin cushions, even the raised areas between the pillars. Gojyo knew what this was, having seen a similar setup in the temple in Chang’an. This was a reading room where the monks would gather to debate scripture.

 The silence was deafening. Gojyo couldn’t even hear Goku from this distance; he would guess the stupid-ass monkey was already whining about food. Gojyo almost wished Goku was there, at least some noise would take his mind off the depressing feel of this place.

 Youkai must have done… this, he decided. This place was far off the beaten track with only one access route – nobody would bother coming up here unless they had specific business with the monastery. The Minus Wave had had so much more time to work its way into the collective psyche here; long enough to drive those with weak minds out of control. Gojyo rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. _Am I weak? Weak enough to succumb to this invisible threat?_ Even though he couldn’t feel the mark, he knew it was there. It had been a long time since he’d looked in a mirror, so Hakkai had had to describe it to him, tracing its outline with his finger so Gojyo could recognise the size and shape of it. When he was a teenager, he’d toyed with the idea of getting a tattoo, but this journey had changed him from a young punkass idiot into a world-weary man. Now it didn’t seem like such a cool idea.

 Gojyo stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets and turned, only to stop short with a racing heart when he spotted a figure by the door. Sanzo stepped out of the wash of sunlight and into the shadows. From this distance Gojyo was able to appreciate Sanzo’s aesthetics; messy blond hair, a lean but muscled frame that was very much on display as Sanzo had his robes pulled down to his waist, his black shirt and arm warmers standing out against his pale skin. And not to mention his attitude – Sanzo wore that like armour.

 “I could hear you brooding from the front entrance hall.” Sanzo moved further into the room, glancing around at the room before turning his full attention back on Gojyo. “When are you going to get the fuck over yourself and act normal?”

 “Awww, I didn’t realize you missed my winning personality so much,” Gojyo drawled and forced a grin. “Couldn’t stay away?”

 “Fuck off.”

 Gojyo watched Sanzo pace across the room. He was still favouring his right a little, Gojyo noticed. Clearly Sanzo was steeling himself for the next verbal insult, so when he didn’t take the bait, Gojyo was surprised, although he didn’t let it show. That would have been conversational suicide. Never show your opponent your weak side and all that crap.

 “So what are you brooding about so far from the rest of us?”

 “Did Hakkai send you down here to find me? What did he say?”

 Sanzo seemed surprised by the question, but chose to ignore it. “Answer _my_ fucking question. It’s a simple enough one, even with an IQ as low as yours.”

  _Now_ Gojyo was getting annoyed. He could feel the anger like a warm buzz in his belly, starting to spread. Not a bit unlike a growing sexual high, he thought, but like, _not_. “I’m not fucking _brooding_. Can’t a man take a walk without needing a babysitter?”

 “You look a little uptight.” Sanzo shrugged and the casual gesture sent alarm bells through Gojyo. He turned away, finding it easier to not look at Sanzo right now. Sanzo cared about the group, but he never showed it. The monk was giving off a whole bunch of weird mixed signals; concern, interest, worry – shit that he usually left up to Hakkai. The only question now was how Hakkai had convinced Sanzo to have this little chat. Nothing short of murder would usually convince him to talk _feelings_.

 “Are you losing control?”

 Gojyo was about to deny it, to open his mouth and say no, but he couldn’t. Instead, he said, “Hell, I don’t know.”

 The small click echoed through the cavernous room. Gojyo would recognise that sound anywhere; the sound of Sanzo cocking that shitty little pistol of his. He spun around, only to come face to face with the business end of it. He forced his eyes away from the barrel and focused on Sanzo instead.

 Sanzo looked serious. He wore that same expression he got when they were in a fight; a sort of grim resignation coupled with an almost unearthly charisma. It was fucking terrifying and kind of hot at the same time. He took a step back without conscious thought and Sanzo matched him step for step, keeping the gun in his face. “As much as I want to sometimes,” Sanzo said, “I _generally_ try to avoid killing you. Are you going to make me do it this time?”

 Gojyo wanted to laugh this off, make some joke about how Sanzo wasn’t above taking potshots at his head, but Sanzo seemed earnest. “Maybe you should. I can’t guarantee I won’t turn on you. Crap, I don’t even know what the hell is going on myself.”

 Sanzo snorted. “That’s a start. Only a thinking human being could still make that distinction.”

 “I’m not human, I’m a halfbreed. Except now I’m more than just a halfbreed, aren’t I? I’m turning youkai.”

 “You don’t know that.” Sanzo shifted his grip on the handle of the gun. “A tattoo doesn’t prove anything.”

 For some reason, Sanzo being reasonable was pushing Gojyo to the edge. It was so… out of the norm. Gojyo flexed his hand, ready to call forth the shakajou if necessary. “What if I told you right now I want to rip you limb from limb?”

 “You’d be lying. I can read you like a cheap novel, Redhead.” Sanzo pushed the gun in Gojyo’s face, forcing Gojyo back another step. He felt his boot meet resistance and knew there was a step behind him. Without taking his eyes from Sanzo, who looked more than a little homicidal and annoyed, Gojyo navigated the step, Sanzo following him backward.

 Gojyo knew Sanzo was trying to push his buttons on purpose and the bastard was doing a good job. Gojyo was getting that sick feeling again, a warm bubble of anger pushing at him, trying to get out. His tattoo was tingling; it seemed to be moving outward and he was reminded of Hakkai when he got his youkai on, watching those vines snake across his skin. Gojyo found his breathing was coming faster and Sanzo frowned at him. Something instinctive in Gojyo recognized this as a weakness and he wanted to test Sanzo, to catch him off guard and take him down.

 “Oi, idiot.” Sanzo’s gruff voice snapped Gojyo back to the present. “Don’t fucking ignore me when I’ve got a gun pointed at your stupid face.” Sanzo licked his lips and Gojyo watched as his eyes flicked down to Gojyo’s mouth before re-establishing eye contact.

  _Holy shit_ , Gojyo thought, _this whole situation is a turn-on to him; it’s a fucking power play. The twisted fuck is actually getting off on it_. Gojyo could feel a sudden rush of lust mingle with the anger and he felt lightheaded for a moment. He needed to focus on the issue at hand, not what was going on in his pants. Sure, the two of them hadn’t messed around for a good long while, but this was a matter of his sanity, wasn’t it?

 “This is going to get worse,” Gojyo said, trying to focus. “The closer we come to India, to Houtou Castle, the more danger I’m gonna present to you and the ikkou.”

 “Do you think we can’t handle that? I’m a human already travelling with two youkai. One more isn’t going to make a single bit of a fucking difference to me.”

 “You’re travelling with two youkai wearing _limiters_ ,” Gojyo pointed out. “I’ve never needed them, cause I’m a halfbreed. You really think you can solve this problem by unleashing the Seiten Taisei or Hakkai?”

 “It can be _dealt_ with,” Sanzo repeated. His finger shifted on the trigger.

 “And you weren’t around the last time we dealt with things that way, were you? You’d fucked off to look for Ukoku on some kind of personal vendetta.”

 “Don’t push me too far, Gojyo, or did you forget the gun?” Sanzo pushed the pistol up under Gojyo’s chin just as Gojyo’s back hit something – a pillar maybe. Random thoughts splashed through Gojyo’s mind: he was cornered like an animal; fight or flight; fuck or fight.

 He met Sanzo’s eyes, saw the same thing echoed there. It only took a split second for Gojyo to ignore the danger, to bring his wrist up and block and twist, to push the gun away. It dropped with a clatter on the wooden floorboards and Sanzo surged forward, his lips meeting Gojyo’s with bruising intensity, tongue pushing insistently, demanding Gojyo respond in kind. Gojyo’s hands fell to Sanzo’s hips, hesitant at first – torn between pushing Sanzo away and pulling him forward. The later won out and Gojyo dragged him in, fingers tightening against Sanzo’s hip bones. He shifted enough to slip one leg between Sanzo’s, got a hand on the monk’s ass, and ground forward. Sanzo was as hard as Gojyo, he could feel it through his jeans. He paused against Gojyo’s lips for a moment and then rolled his hips suggestively.

 “Damn, Sanzo.” Gojyo couldn’t think, what with Sanzo nipping his way along his jaw toward his ear. He fisted one hand in Gojyo’s hair, tugging, an echo of that day in the Jeep, although this was a ton sexier. This new part of Gojyo wasn’t going to bare his throat for anyone, least of all a homicidal monk, and Gojyo was shocked to hear a growl and realized he’d made the noise.

 Sanzo rolled his hips again and said, “Prove to me you’re still you, H _alfbreed_.”

 Through the lust, Gojyo got what Sanzo was trying to do. Halfbreed wasn’t meant as an insult; he was urging Gojyo to prove he was still Gojyo and not some rabid youkai who would love nothing more than to rip Sanzo’s throat out. At this point, Gojyo was more than happy to oblige. He began tugging at Sanzo’s sash, pushed the fabric away. Sanzo was working on Gojyo’s neck, nipping and licking at one of Gojyo’s favourite spots. Gojyo pulled enough brain cells together to shrug off his jacket and then began unbuttoning Sanzo’s jeans. As usual, Sanzo wasn’t wearing underwear and it was easy to part the worn denim and slip his hand inside. Sanzo grunted, breath hot against Gojyo’s ear as Gojyo wrapped a hand around Sanzo and stroked. The tip of Sanzo’s cock was already slick with precome. “You’re not gonna blow early now, are you, Sanzo-sama?”

 “Fuck off,” Sanzo replied, nipping at his neck. “Quit wasting time.”

 Gojyo laughed and he suddenly felt a lot lighter in spirit than he had moments before. Sanzo began pulling at his jeans and Gojyo took a moment to toe off his boots. There was no way he was gonna enjoy a fuck like this one seemed to be shaping up to be while he was partly dressed. Suddenly Sanzo sank to his knees and with a look up at Gojyo, unzipped his jeans. _Damn, Sanzo must really be serious about my sanity if he’s gonna blow me_ , Gojyo thought as Sanzo leaned forward, pulled out his cock, and licked over the tip before sliding his lips down Gojyo’s length. Gojyo couldn’t help himself; his hips snapped forward and he tangled one hand in Sanzo’s hair – more of a lifeline than a desire to play with it.

 Sanzo took it like a champion and relaxed his throat, pausing until Gojyo got his reactions under control. Once he had, Sanzo began to pull back slowly, tongue dragging along the underside of Gojyo’s cock. “Damn, Sanzo.” Gojyo’s head fell back against the pillar, intent on what Sanzo was doing. He was partly aware of Sanzo pushing his jeans further down his hips, and was very aware when Sanzo cupped his balls, rolling them gently, before licking his way down and taking one and then the other in his mouth. Sanzo swallowed him down again, then wrapped his gloved hand around the base of Gojyo’s cock, stroking in rhythm as he continued to work Gojyo with his mouth. Gojyo could feel his balls tightening and tugged on Sanzo’s hair, pulling him away.

 Sanzo smirked, and Gojyo couldn’t help but appreciate how wet his lips looked, slightly swollen and red. It was a good look, one Gojyo wouldn’t mind seeing more often if he was honest.

 “You gonna fuck me, kappa?” Sanzo’s voice was rough, primal.

 “Oh, hell yeah.” Gojyo pushed Sanzo backward and pulled off his t-shirt. He knelt down, kissed Sanzo hard and pushed him back onto the floor mats. In the fading light, Sanzo looked perfect silhouetted against the riot of color that made up the embroidered cushions. Gojyo leaned over him and began pulling off his jeans, leaving Sanzo in just his black shirt and arm warmers. “These colors suit you,” he said.

 “Please don’t tell me you’re getting sentimental, idiot,” Sanzo groused. He took his cock in hand and began to slowly stroke himself, pushing his hips upward, presenting himself to Gojyo, daring Gojyo to come take what he wanted.

 Gojyo dipped his head down and kissed the hollow of one hipbone, grinning against Sanzo’s warm skin when he felt Sanzo buck upward in response. He nipped and licked his way across one hip, past Sanzo’s navel and across to the other. Sanzo moaned and Gojyo rewarded him by moving back, swiping his tongue over Sanzo’s hard, hot cock. Sanzo’s hand in his hair wasn’t gentle this time; he tugged hard and pushed up his hips, begging silently for more. Gojyo obliged, taking Sanzo into his mouth, doing in return what Sanzo had done to him. Sanzo’s hips fell open, legs spreading for Gojyo. Gojyo sat up and began to jack Sanzo off slowly. Sanzo was far enough gone that he wasn’t bitching about it; in fact, he looked like he just might come like this. Gojyo was tempted to let it happen, to watch, but he wanted Sanzo’s ass. After all, he had offered. Gojyo gave one final stroke and, ignoring Sanzo’s complaint, wrapped his mouth around Sanzo’s cock again. He slipped his fingers past Sanzo’s balls, moving down to his ass, brushing his fingers across Sanzo’s hole. Sanzo flexed his hips and Gojyo felt him loosen just enough to push in. Sanzo moaned again, and Gojyo felt his own cock throb in response; tight and hard. Neither one of them was going to last long at this rate.

 Gojyo began thrusting gently with his finger, adding another as Sanzo loosened up. He moved to nuzzling Sanzo’s hip, then kissed him on the mouth, all tongue and teeth. Sanzo gave as good as he got and Gojyo gasped as their cocks touched, slick against each other. Sanzo wrapped one leg around Gojyo’s ass, and Gojyo began to fuck him with his fingers, a slow, deep rhythm. He felt Sanzo’s hand on his wrist, pulling him away. “I want your cock, Gojyo. Fuck me, yes?”

 Gojyo nodded; he could do that. Gojyo rose up and positioned himself at Sanzo’s entrance, took a breath, and pushed in. He felt Sanzo push back and then he was sliding in in one heady rush, lust and adrenaline mixing until he felt drunk. He lowered his head until they were touching foreheads, his hair a red curtain around them both. He could feel Sanzo beneath him, his body tight, vibrating slightly with an intensity they both felt. Gojyo rolled his hips, pulling back and sliding in again. Sanzo planted his feet and braced as Gojyo thrust forward, finding a smooth rhythm that had both of them panting for air. It felt divine but it wasn’t going to last long; Gojyo could feel his belly tightening already. He dropped to his elbows, setting a hard pace that had Sanzo arching up into him, cock sliding against Gojyo’s belly, sweat and precome slicking the space between them. Sanzo’s dick was like a hot brand against his skin, marking him, reminding him he was a halfbreed, not a youkai, not an animal.

 Sanzo’s hand slid from his hip to his ass, palm pressing against Gojyo’s skin, urging him on. Gojyo moaned, too close to coming for comfort. Sanzo tightened around him and threw his head back; Gojyo felt a warm wetness on his stomach as Sanzo came, clamping down on Gojyo’s cock. He fucked Sanzo through his orgasm, watched as Sanzo arched beneath him, completely open and abandoned, wrecked. It was too much. The hot, tight heat in Gojyo’s belly grew unbearably as he thrust once, twice, and then it broke. Gojyo came hard with a moan, biting down on Sanzo’s neck just below his ear, hard enough to leave a mark. Sanzo was clearly beyond caring for the moment; he let out a tired moan and lay there, hot breath caressing Gojyo’s skin. Neither moved for a few moments; even when Gojyo felt himself slip out of Sanzo. It must have been an epic fuck if Sanzo wasn’t complaining yet, he thought.

 “Get off me,” Sanzo mumbled into Gojyo’s hair. Gojyo grinned and licked over the spot he’d just bitten, sucking gently.

 “I said get off me.” Gojyo pulled back enough to focus on Sanzo’s face – and the new mark on his neck. Sanzo’s eyes narrowed. “If you gave me a fucking hickey like some fifteen-year-old schoolgirl, I’ll – “

 Gojyo pushed up and sat back on his heels between Sanzo’s legs. “What? You gonna shoot me?”

 Sanzo glanced over at the gun, lying some distance away on the floor. “Don’t tempt me. Next time I may be serious.”

 “You looked pretty serious just now,” Gojyo replied soberly.

 “You were brooding. And being an idiot.” Sanzo paused for moment and then said, “I needed you see you were wrong. We stick together, all of us. We’ve been through far too much to fuck it all up now. That means I need you as part of the team – I need you to focus on the job. That job is stopping the Minus Wave, yes?”

 Gojyo nodded. “Yes.”

 “Good. Now get the fuck dressed.”

 “No round two?” Gojyo smirked and Sanzo actually looked like he was considering it for a split second.

 “Later. First we have to feed the idiot monkey, and then I want to say a sutra for the monks that used to live here.” Sanzo rolled to the side and grabbed his jeans, started to tug them on.

 “Gotcha. Anything to see you in that full-on monk’s getup you like wearing. The crown is kinda cute.”

 “Now I’m really going to kill you if you don’t get dressed.” Sanzo stood up and reached down, holding out a hand. Gojyo paused for a moment, and then took it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

 “Noted,” he replied with a grin. 

 


End file.
